


Tatooine II: Seriously Revan, What the Hell

by viveriveniversumvivusvici55



Series: Goddammit Revan [4]
Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: Calo Nord - Freeform, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Revan compulsively sets up mines, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 20:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20315431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viveriveniversumvivusvici55/pseuds/viveriveniversumvivusvici55
Summary: Juhani has seen and done many things in her short life. She thought she was prepared for the things that she would face.Nothing really compared to mining one of the most fearsome mercenaries in the galaxy to death.





	Tatooine II: Seriously Revan, What the Hell

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished Tatooine. That means you guys get another one.
> 
> I love Juhani. I love the idea of someone who took a step too far but had enough strength and help to step back. That being said, Tatooine was a shithole. I had to do this fight about six times and rage quit in the middle of it once to get it right. 
> 
> As always, Ari is the name that I gave my character in-game. Revan here is gender-neutral to allow you to put in whichever Revan you played. The only defining trait here is that Revan is Light-Side leaning.

Juhani has no idea what to think of this Jedi. Ari became padawan by helping her, and Juhani wonders what the council sees in this human. This human who had recited the Jedi Code to her with firmness and clarity, who had practically dragged her by her ear away from the Dark Side back into the Light, but who also once regularly throws one lightsaber like a spear into a droid’s face while beating another one to death with the other. Ari leaves mines behind them when going to investigate caves, just because of a bad feeling (which may be a sign of the Force flowing through them, now that Juhani thinks about it), and goes unarmed in cities to avoid frightening people, even to their own detriment in a fight. They both casually beat the shit out of everyone they meet and offer money to the needy, even those who don't deserve it. Juhani owes her survival and place in the Jedi Order to Ari. She knows that much. But they are...different. Unconventional. She has known many padawans, inexperienced and yet so confident in their use of the Force. Ari is...something else. 

And so..._friendly. _

It clearly isn't just her who thinks so. Carth’s forehead wrinkles every time Ari suggests just talking to someone, Mission just keeps looking at Ari a little gobsmacked with every open gesture of trust, and Bastila keeps a hand ready to reach for her lightsaber whenever Ari strikes up a conversation with a stranger.

Like now. As Ari is trying to talk down possibly the most murderous bounty hunter in the galaxy. Bastila is not frightened, per se – Bastila is very rarely frightened and if she is, Juhani can't tell – but she is tense, ready for the fight that will inevitably come. Juhani is doing the same, counting the enemies in front of her and planning out her strategy.

"You got lucky on Taris; the Sith attack saved you from a quick and gruesome death. But the Sith won't be getting in my way this time."

“How did you survive Taris?” Ari's voice is concerned.

“Why would you care? You left me for dead.”

Juhani winces. True, she has her own anger about Ari's departure of Taris to deal with, but the cold bluntness is a bit startling. Ari’s eyebrows lift at the sharp response before turning back to Calo Nord. Their voice is low and soothing like they are talking to a wild animal on the edge of attack. It does seem like an apt descriptor.“This doesn’t have to end badly. You can tell your master that we weren’t here.”

“I have to give you credit. You've led me on quite a chase. But nobody gets away from Calo Nord in the end.” His nonchalance is almost admirable, if not for the vicious promise edging the words. Juhani bristles regardless, her hands reaching for her lightsabers. This will not end well. She looks over at Ari, waiting for any orders that might come.

It is a near symphony of expression that plays across Ari’s face. First, incredulity, both eyebrows raising as if they couldn’t fathom how utterly stupid this bounty hunter is. Then a seriousness that Juhani recognizes as gathering focus, preparing an attack. Then, their brows furrow, one hand sliding to their lightsaber and the other holding the trigger for the mines. “Then come get me, motherfucker.”

Calo grins like a knife sliding across a throat. "Let's go, boys. It's showtime."

Let it be said - Ari is quite friendly and expressive, more open and emotional than any other Jedi Juhani has known. But that did not mean that they were a pushover. They fight back with viciousness when pressed. The three Jedi charge forward as a feint, and as the bounty hunters come closer, they run into the mines that Ari had placed ahead of them. There are shrieks of pain, stumbling footsteps, and among it all, Ari's yellow lightsabers thrown into the melee.

She deals with the Rodanian first, freezing the hunter in place. Bastila focuses on the other bounty hunters while Ari charges forward at the bounty hunter right in the center. Their eyes are narrow and sharp, focused with every push of the Force and swing of the lightsaber. Weakened and outgunned, it does not take long for the bounty hunters to fall, their bodies littering the sand alongside the corpse of the krayt dragon. A scream draws Juhani's eyes over to Ari and she stares in horror as Ari jumps in the air, both lightsabers pointing downward, and Calo Nord is promptly skewered in the face. Ari is snarling, a focused expression of anger and effort painted across their face. 

Juhani can’t help but wonder if that lecture about the Dark Side has come from personal experience.

They all stop to catch their breath, lightsabers slowly flickering off, and they look around at the carnage.

"Such a waste," Ari mutters. Juhani feels the Force gather around the Jedi and sighs as a wave of Healing sweeps over her. Ari murmurs, "Everyone alright?"

"Yes," Bastila replies, wiping a bit of blood off her clothes from stray laser fire and popping a medpac to deal with the last of the wounds. 

"I am as well." Juhani rubs her arms and feels another wave of Force Healing spread over her. When she looks over, Ari is already tearing through Calo Nord's clothes, looting armor, weapons, more medpacs, and whatever wasn't torn to shreds by lightsabers.

"Good." Adding the items to their pack, Ari rises, brushing sand off their robes. "We have the Star Map. That's two down and three more to go."

Juhani stares for a moment. "Are _you _okay?"

Ari turns back to her, looking puzzled. There are blood and brain spatters on their face, exertion still in their cheeks, and exhaustion in their limbs from all the movement and drainage of the Force. Then there is a smile, a slow breath, and Ari's sleeve comes up to wipe off the viscera. 

"I'm just fine. Thanks, Juhani."

With that, they set off back to Anchorhead and Juhani feels a little unsettled with questions she does not want to ask out loud yet.

_What were you before you came to Dantooine? Where did such savagery come from? How can a Jedi hold such potential in their head and still stay true to the Code? _ _Or are you lying about your alignment? What does this all mean? Dammit, you confuse me._

She sighs, soft and hopefully unnoticed. Those questions, she suspects, will be answered soon enough. The Force has its ways, however peculiar. Still, Juhani's confusion and overall feeling of horror will linger. At least until they get all the blood off.


End file.
